High pressure hose; such as that employed in hydraulic power systems on machinery of all types, normally is made of a flexible elastomeric composition which includes strands of metallic wire embedded in the wall of the hose to provide the strength necessary to withstand the high pressures generated in the system. At each end of the hose there is a metallic fitting which permits the hose to be attached to a mechanism to which the high pressure hydraulic fluid must be transmitted. After some period of use the flexible hose may become worn and must be replaced. In the past it has been necessary to replace the worn hose with a new length of hose having new fittings on both ends. The fittings on the worn hose might be reclaimed by the manufacture and used again after appropriate reworking, but it has not been possible for the consumer to reuse those fittings. The fittings are specially designed steel articles and obviously are expensive. Thus the purchase of an entirely new length of high pressure hose with new fittings is a considerable expense as compared to the expense of merely replacing the hose itself and reusing the fittings.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that will permit fittings from used high pressure hose to be removed therefrom and applied to another piece of hose. It is another object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive apparatus that will permit a consumer to remove fittings from high pressure hose and to apply those fittings to another piece of hose. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.